Conventional communications networks transmit data utilizing one or more network elements (e.g., routers, switches, gateways, repeaters, hosts, etc.). A conventional network element receives data, stores a copy of the data internally, and then transmits (e.g., routes or forwards) the stored copy of the data on its way to one or more destinations. In many instances, multiple copies of received data are generated and maintained within a network element in a process known as replication.
In such conventional network elements, replication may occur for a variety of reasons, for example, a copy of received data may be retained to be analyzed or “snooped” to obtain information about received data, other network elements, paths or “routes”, etc., or to be “broadcast” or “multicast” on its way to multiple final destinations. A “broadcast” is a transmission to all network elements of a given communications network while a “multicast” is a transmission to a subset of network elements within one or more communications networks.
In a conventional network element, a unique copy of received data (e.g., packet data) is generated and stored each time the data is replicated. One disadvantage of this technique is that it requires (and wastes) a significant amount of network element storage capacity (e.g., memory) and internal bandwidth, resulting in increased network element size, cost, and power consumption, and decreased network element speed as the number and density of communications networks and the use of more time and resource-dependent applications such as video-conferencing, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), video feeds, gaming services, etc., increases.